1673
}} Year 1673 (MDCLXXIII) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Wednesday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1673 January - June : First Battle of Schooneveld (by Willem van de Velde, 1674).]] * January 22 - Impostor Mary Carleton is hanged in Newgate prison in England for multiple thefts and returning from penal transportation. * March 18 - John Berkeley sells his part of New Jersey to the Quakers. * May 17 - In America, trader Louis Joliet and Jesuit missionary-explorer Jacques Marquette begin exploring the Mississippi River and the Great Lakes. * June 7 - First Battle of Schooneveld: In a sea battle of the Third Anglo-Dutch War, fought off the Netherlands coast, the Dutch won with the fleet of the United Provinces (commanded by Michiel de Ruyter) against the allied Anglo-French fleet commanded by Prince Rupert of the Rhine. * June 14 - Second Battle of Schooneveld: The Dutch fleet again defeats the Anglo-French fleet. *June 17 - French explorers Father Jacques Marquette and Louis Joliet reach the headwaters of the Mississippi River and descend to Arkansas. July - December * July 6 - French troops conquer Maastricht. * July 11 - The Netherlands and Denmark sign a defense treaty. * July 24 - Edmund Halley enters Queen's College at Oxford, as an undergraduate. * August 8 - In the American colonies, a Dutch battle fleet of 23 ships demands the surrender of New York City. * August 9 - Dutch forces under Admiral Cornelis Evertsen de Jonge recapture New York from English (regained by English in following year, 1674). * August 21 - Sea battle at Kijkduin: The Dutch United fleet under Michiel de Ruyter defeats the English and French fleet. * August 30 - Leopold I, Spain, Netherlands and Lutherans form an anti-French covenant. * September 12 - Prince Willem III occupies Naarden. * November 9 - King Charles II of England fires the earl of Shaftesbury. * November 11 - Near Chocim (also spelled Khotin) in the Ukraine, Polish and Lithuanian military units under the command of soon-to-be-king Jan Sobieski defeat the Turkish army. In this battle, rockets of Kazimieras Simonavičius (Kazimierz Siemienowicz) were successfully used. * November 13 - Dutch troops commanded by Prince Willem III and Raimundo earl Montecuccoli conquer Bonn. Undated * France begins its expedition against Ceylon. * Christopher Wren is knighted. * Jean-Baptiste Lully writes his first opera, Cadmus et Hermione. * Chelsea Physic Garden, second oldest botanic garden in England, is founded by the Society of Apothecaries for the study of medicinal and other plants. * Mitsui family's trading and banking house is founded in Japan. * University of Innsbruck is founded. * Stalactic grotto of Antiparos (Aegean Sea) is discovered. * Archpriest Petrovich Avvakum writes his "Zhitie" (Life) as the first Russian autobiography. Births * April 27 - Claude Gillot, French artist (d. 1722) * July 20 - John Dalrymple, Scottish soldier and diplomat (d. 1747) * August 8 - John Ker, Scottish spy (d. 1726) * August 11 - Richard Mead, English physician (d. 1754) * October 26 - Dimitrie Cantemir, Moldavian linguist and scholar (d. 1723) * December 30 - Ahmed III, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1736) * Mir Wais Khan Hotaki, Persian Governor of Kandahar (d. 1715) : See also 1673 births. Deaths *February 17 - Molière, French writer and actor (born 1622) *March 15 - Salvator Rosa, Italian painter and poet (born 1615) *March 20 - Augustyn Kordecki, Polish prior (born 1603) *June 18 - Jeanne Mance, French Canadian settler (born 1606) *August 17 - Regnier de Graaf, Dutch physician and anatomist (born 1641) *August 21 - Henry Grey, English soldier (born c.1599) *October 13 - Kristoffer Gabel, Danish statesman (born 1617) *October 17 - Thomas Clifford, English statesman (born 1630) *November 10 - Michał Korybut Wiśniowiecki (b. 1640) *December 15 - Margaret Cavendish, English writer (born 1623) *December 31 - Oliver St John, English statesman and judge (born c.1598) : See also 1673 deaths.